


Nerdsssss

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge cheers Boom up.





	Nerdsssss

Someone was sad. Seriously sad. He followed the path of energy to Boom, curled up hugging a pillow on the couch of the rec room. 

"Hey, man." Bridge said softly. "What's wrong?" 

"Noth-" Boom started, but Bridge cut him off with a look.

"Right... Well, Kat leaving had me kinda bummed to begin with." He said, dropping his head in his hands. "Now, Kruger wants me to take over her job. I'm so not ready for this. It's too much. Everyone is going to be disappointed and-"

"Don't talk like that" Bridge said, giving Boom a playful punch on the shoulder. "You'll do fine. I believe in you. I've got your back bro."

"Thanks, B. You're the best." Boom said, smiling. 

"No problem" Bridge beamed back. "So, what's first on the to-blow-up list?" 

They shared a mischievous chuckle and set off towards the lab.


End file.
